clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cocolette
|basis=Chocolate |country=Shopville |affiliation= }} Cocolette is a Shoppie who works at the BaseLine Quarry. Bio Cocolette - A Real Sweet Heart! Always chasing chocolate and with a head that's filled of sweet dreams! Cocolette is soft centered and a real sweet treat to be with. Such a delight, Cocolette's sweetness will melt your heart! Favorite Hobby: Eating chocolate. What else? Shopkins BFF: Roxy Chock Block and Hayley Sweet Heart Favorite Place To Shop: The Shopkins Chocolate Box - The sweetest shop on the block. Personality When Cocolette first came to Crotoonia, she was naïve, arrogant, and did not take advice very well. She was mostly interested in her own ideas, but was brought down to earth after her embarrassing incident at the BaseLine crossing. Still, she wanted to see more of the line, and schemed to have the trucks push her past the level crossing beyond the quarry - this inadvertently resulted in a near accident for Gobba. After rescuing him, Cocolette resolved to change her ways for good. She is now more capable of keeping the trucks in line, and more willing to take advice. Unlike many Shoppies, Cocolette shows respect for the Shopkins and unlike most Shoppies, hauling trucks makes her feel important. She is a reliable, honest, and hard-working Shoppie. Over the course of time, Cocolette has matured, and acts as a motherly figure to the other Shopkins. Technical Details Basis Cocolette is based on chocolate. It is a usually sweet, brown food preparation of roasted and ground cacao seeds that is made in the form of a liquid, paste, or in a block, or used as a flavoring ingredient in other foods. The earliest evidence of use traces to the Olmecs (Mexico), with evidence of chocolate beverages dating to 1900 BC. The majority of Mesoamerican people made chocolate beverages, including the Maya and Aztecs. The word "chocolate" is derived from the Classical Nahuatl word chocolātl. Chocolate_(blue_background).jpg|Cocolette's basis Livery Cocolette is a dark skinned girl with honey yellow eyes, pale colored eye-shadow, soft pink blush, and fuchsia lips. She has long, dark brown hair with bangs and pink tips, styled in a high ponytail and worn with a pink headband with a big bow on it that has a chocolate drizzle and blue heart in the middle. She wears a blue sleeveless dress with a brown drizzle for the collar to accent the band around her waist. Her skirt is split into two and lined by white lace to reveal a layer that resembles a chocolate bar with a heart on the lower left corner. She also wears pearl blue tights with blue Mary-Janes that have a chocolate drizzle over them. Appearances Clash of the Couples She will appear in the fourth series. Voice Actors *Jules de Jongh (UK/US) *Renato Cavalcanti (Brazil) *Blanche Ravalec (France and French Speaking Canada) *Christiane Bjørg Nielsen (Denmark) *Sakura Yoshioka (Japan) *Irina Índigo (Latin America) *María Sánchez (Spain) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) Trivia *Her name is a pun on the food "chocolate" and the girls' name "Colette." *On the artwork for the full-sized doll, Cocolette is depicted with blue earrings. Her doll, however, does not have earrings. *For unknown reasons, many stores which carried the other three Core Dolls in her wave did not have Cocolette available. Category:Characters Category:Shopkins Characters